


Wet Stardust

by snowyfoxpaws



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-24
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-14 13:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2193264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowyfoxpaws/pseuds/snowyfoxpaws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfred F. Jones was a man with more stars in his eyes than existed in the skies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Alfred took a drag of his cigarette, inhaling the toxic smoke before exhaling again, smooth and long, the fog of bitter grey rising into the air and dispersing like deadly incense.

He wasn’t sure when or why he had started smoking, but somewhere between stress and nerves and an old colleague’s ill timing he’d picked up the habit. He hated it, but now it was the only thing that kept him sane. He could control this, somehow—it was an anxiety he could manage.

Deciding he’d lingered long enough, he put out the half-consumed nicotine before entering the small shop. He picked out one bottle of water and one of coke, a small package of sour gummy worms, and a hot dog before paying for the food and making his way out to the car.

Coming up to the passenger’s side first, he rapped on the window lightly before opening the door and tossing the packet of candy to the person sitting there with a short, “Thought you looked hungry.”

The figure caught the item easily, looking at it with a furrowed brow, only to be distracted as he pressed the cold of the water bottle up to its temple. At this it winced before taking that as well, turning it over as though it had never seen such a thing before.

Well, that was to be expected, Alfred thought.

Moving over to the driver’s side, he got in and devoured his food in under a minute, aware of the unblinking stare of bright green eyes from the person beside him. It was fairly unnerving that—how it never actually blinked.

He couldn’t exactly say that he was surprised though. It _was_ an alien, after all.

Alfred leaned over and ruffled the creature’s hair and it closed its eyes in annoyance, a mock-human reaction that made him relax slightly. “Don’t look at me like that.” He said, laughing. “I know you don’t need to eat, but we humans gotta or we’ll die.”

Project AHR—whom he had named Arthur—looked at him with understanding and unease and he waved it off.

"I’m fine— really." Pointing at the candy he added, "You liked those, right? I think someone mentioned that to me before."

Arthur looked at the items it—he, perhaps?—held, turning them over before letting them rest lightly on its lap. As Alfred pulled out from the gas station, he found that the alien didn’t so much as try to open the plastic containers for the rest of the day.

 

 

"You know, this is kind of nice." Alfred said, laying out in the bed of his truck next to Arthur, blankets beneath them and stars above. It wasn’t a comfortable place to sleep, but it was a cheap one and he had long grown used to it.

Arthur just looked at him, silent, watching—always,  _always_  watching.

"How long do you think we’ve been doing this for?" He mused aloud. "Days? Months?  _Years?_ I bet you know, don’t you? Me? Well, I’ve lost track of it all.”

Laughing, he turned onto his side and brushed some of the hair out of the alien’s face. He had no idea where or how the creature had come up with this form, but he stroked his thumb along its brow all the same. He was sure, if it had known better, it might have chosen something more beautiful, perhaps going for some sort of human ideal, but he’d grown fond of its current form with all its little imperfections—

Arthur  _was_  beautiful, no matter what it looked like.

That’s why he wanted to protect it.

It had been a strange day, that. The one that had started all of this—

Someone up on high had decided that Arthur’s expense exceeded his use. They wanted to find out how he worked and, well, if he died in the process it didn’t really matter. They already had the data they wanted, but they craved more, and so it had been Alfred’s job as lead researcher to put the thing down.

Instead he’d smuggled it out of the facility, somehow managing to escape, always moving, moving,  _moving_. His brother hadn’t understood, but Matthew sent him money for food each month and he was grateful regardless. That, coupled with his withdrawn savings, meant he could get by for a good, long while.

And every day, as they drove state to state, following the wind and their hearts, he found it all worth it.

Peering into those bright green eyes that reflected the night sky, Alfred realized without question that he loved Arthur.

 

 

They were kissing.

Alfred knew this was…  _wrong_. Arguably. Arthur wasn’t human and Arthur didn’t speak and Arthur didn’t  _understand_ , but that didn’t change the fact that somehow Alfred had leaned in and pressed their lips together and Arthur was pressing back slightly as though he knew exactly what one did in a situation like this.

Did he, though? Alfred really didn’t know.

The incident had happened in the heat of the sun, the stalled truck sitting on empty by the side of the road. He had no idea why he had done it, but the alien’s reaction had stirred something within him.

Later that night, he found himself craving that human-like warmth with more intensity than he had thought possible and, as they lied there in the back of the truck, once more under the stars, Alfred couldn’t help but notice that Arthur was staring at him once again.

He swallowed and shifted closer, tucking the alien up against him in a loose embrace. The creature’s expression was like a kitten’s—open and fond and full of wonder.

"Arthur, do—," Alfred found himself choking on his words, feeling disgust at himself crawl over his skin. "Do you… Does your kind—?"

Oh, what was he expecting? An answer?

Alfred kissed him again, his lips lingering against Arthur’s for a long while before daring to probe with a heated tongue. He found the other creature’s mouth warm and inviting and tasting lightly of sugar.

He deepened the kiss and at first Arthur had been strangely still, not reacting to the intrusion negatively or positively, but after a few moments he relaxed and tried to copy the motions, gently but carefully, and their tongues mingled.

Alfred felt like he was lost in some sort of fog—or drugged maybe—and he swallowed thickly, his hand coming down to squeeze Arthur’s ass experimentally through the alien’s jeans. “Can I—?”

Arthur’s face was lightly flushed and he felt his heart pound heavy in his chest. He fumbled as he removed their clothing, article after article set aside until both were naked beneath a blanket and the moon.

The alien’s body was so--… so  _human_  that it was criminal. Nothing about him seemed strange or different and it soothed him as he gripped Arthur’s flaccid cock, watching with interest as the alien shuddered.

"So that’s sensitive for you, too, huh?" He murmured, gently coaxing blood into it. How much of this body was an act? As the alien became hard in his palm, he realized that Arthur must have had a thorough understanding of the human body.

It seemed that the alien began to catch on to what was happening because several unexpected things happened all at once.

One, Arthur pressed in closer to him in what one could call an embrace.

Two, he kissed Alfred.

And three, there was something gripping his own length and it wasn’t either of the alien’s hands…

Breaking free from the kiss, Alfred peered under the blanket to find the thick curling of a tentacle stroking him quite ingeniously, the length of dark green, nearly-scaled flesh elegantly jutting out from the alien’s hip as though it was very much meant to be there.

Well, he certainly couldn’t say it was unattractive, and it seemed symmetry was fairly important because when he looked closer he found a second one coming off of the opposite side and stroking at his thigh.

Alfred laughed slightly, looking up to meet Arthur’s matching expression of mirth. “Well you’re just full of surprises…” He murmured, shaking his head.

It was silent, but at the motion he could only imagine that Arthur was laughing at him.

 

 

It had really come to this, hadn’t it?

Four years.

Four long years of days spent together under the bright sun and nights curled together in the back of a truck.

"Stop looking at me like that." Alfred said, laughing slightly at Arthur’s face. He reached forward and booped the damn thing right on the nose with a finger.

No reaction.

Well, he couldn’t blame him.

Big fat tears were slipping down those pale cheeks, large, unblinking eyes peering down at him helplessly. Those smaller, pale hands were pressed down against his chest, trying in vain to keep all the blood in.

"It’s okay." Alfred told him. "We made it here. Your family will come for you right? It’s the right date and everything…"

Arthur nodded slowly.

He flicked away one of his tears. “Then be happy. This was what we were working for, right? You’ll be free soon. You can go home—,”

Suddenly he was caught in a tight embrace, the thick heat of fresh blood soaking Arthur’s already messy white shirt. They’d been caught in an ambush earlier in the night, just having barely escaped whomever it was that had come for the alien.

Capture dead or alive— the bullet hole through Alfred’s chest was a testament to that.

"I know, sweetheart, I know." Alfred said, letting his blood-caked hands card through Arthur’s hair. "You don’t want me to die, but… we don’t always get what we want, do we?"

At this the alien pulled back, looking distraught, and reapplied pressure to his wound, hands shaking. Arthur was so upset that his tentacles had come out from hiding, the twin lengths erratic and nervous, only calming once Alfred took a hold of one of them and stroked it soothingly.

"I love you, you know that?" Alfred told him for not the first time. The sun would rise in three hours, but Arthur’s family would be here long before light touched the earth. He felt comfort knowing that the alien would be safe. "You’re my most precious thing, so you have to go on and be happy. You can’t mourn me too much— I want to see you smile."

Arthur smiled then, but it looked broken and forced and Alfred laughed, chest wracking with pain at the motion.

"Not like that, darling. A  _real_  smile.” He explained.

The alien just frowned but he couldn’t help but find it endearing.

They stayed like that for some time, minutes flying by in the face of death. Every moment he was growing closer to it, but Alfred held on.

When the sky erupted in a show of strangely colored lights, he exhaled a sigh of relief.

They had made it.

They had come for Arthur.

_He would be safe now_.

Suddenly the alien was clinging to him, but, despite the lights, Alfred’s world was going dark as he stroked Arthur’s hair.

The last thing he saw were great green eyes swimming in his vision that made his heart swell with affection.

He smiled as Arthur leaned in for a kiss, trembling lips pressed to his own.

And then he felt nothing at all.


	2. Omake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a little smut omake that takes place during the original story.

Alfred awoke to the feeling of the truck bed moving slightly as the body next to his shuffled closer, something soft and strange snaking up his shirt.

Half-asleep, he caught the wandering tentacle with a half-breathed laugh, amused to feel the shuffling suddenly stop. Turning over, he wasn’t surprised to see Arthur looking up at him, those deep green eyes peering at him guiltily in the darkness. The alien looked like a child whose hand had been caught in the cookie jar.

"What are you up to…?" Alfred drawled smoothly, shifting closer and running his fingers along the other’s cheek. Arthur leaned into the motion, giving him an opening to peak under the blankets.

The alien’s pants were half down and the opposite tentacle to the one caught in his hand was wrapped around the owner’s genitalia.

"You weren’t—!" Alfred exclaimed, half-laughing.

It was almost cute how fast Arthur turned red, despite not being human.

The alien tried to shift away from him but he caught him before he could get too far, pulling him closer as he said, “If you wanted that sort of thing, you could have woken me up…”

Arthur looked at him, seeming both ashamed and irritable at having been caught jerking off while feeling up the human. Alfred had noticed that, after their first time together, the other seemed quite interested in the way his own mock-human body worked, but this was the first time it had really become apparent as to what extent.

Regardless, if Arthur wanted attention then it was a shame to deny him and he felt the alien melt into the kiss he offered, that smaller body both anticipatory and pliant as he released the tentacle and reached down to stroke him.

Even now Arthur was silent, but he twitched his hips into the motion, bucking slightly as he breathed quickly, the steady rise and fall of his chest and the flush of his skin a good sign.

Somehow the blanket was lost to them as the warm night air heated their bodies beneath the stars, and Alfred had a prefect view of the sudden show as one tentacle slipped back around to the alien’s ass and—

— and Arthur was pretty much fingering himself with it.

Alfred swallowed, watching the extra limb wriggle slightly as the thicker end prodded him open until finally,  _finally_ , it managed to find its way in. Arthur writhed as he worked himself from the inside, little gasps on his lips that made something needy and heated grip the human.

Unable to take anymore, Alfred snagged the tentacle, tugging it back just as Arthur’s expression turned coy.

Suddenly realizing that he had been played, Alfred shook his head, “You can’t ever be easy, can you?” He joked.

Still, the alien allowed him to extract the extra limb and, more than that, rolled onto his back and spread his legs like some kind of wanton maiden— all prepped and ready and silently begging with needy eyes as though he’d never had this before but wanted it _now_.

"Greedy." Alfred teased, grabbing his thighs and moving forward. He, himself, was already hard just from that little display earlier, but he wasn’t sure that Arthur could take him without any pain despite what he had done.

Apparently his hesitation was unwanted, as a smooth tentacle prodded the back of his thigh pointedly.

"Alright, _alright_ …” He conceded, shirking his pants and hefting the alien’s thighs up. Trusting that Arthur knew what he was getting into, he pressed forward, surprised to find the tight ring of muscle slick with…

…  _something_.

Something alien, that much was for sure.

Regardless, lubricant was lubricant and, now that he was aware of it, one of those tentacles  _did_  seem to have a wet sheen about it, so he pushed in, his cock sliding home with little effort as the tight heat of the alien’s body pressed down upon him.

As much as Arthur  _looked_  human, his internal systems definitely  _weren’t_.

Alfred had had sex with men before and it never felt like, well, this.

The wet heat around him was pulsing and thick and textured in a way Alfred had only known with Arthur. Needless to say, their first time together he hadn’t lasted very long.

Now, however, was a different story, and Arthur knew not to push him over the edge too quickly as those vivid, unblinking eyes watched him, the alien’s breathing coming in soft pants as an errant tentacle stroked Alfred’s thigh.

"You’re beautiful, you know that?" Alfred murmured, sheathed entirely in the alien’s body, watching affectionately as Arthur preened at the praise.

And then it began as it always did— with a slow, gradual roll of his hips, gentle as to make sure he didn’t hurt his partner. The alien relaxed into it, tipping his back eagerly and meeting him motion for motion.

Yet not everything was par for the course as Alfred froze at the feeling of a tentacle snaking up the back of his leg and prodding at his  _own_  entrance.

Arthur was watching him closely, those speculative eyes trained on him as the thick limb wriggled at Alfred’s ass with a distinct wetness, the liquid apparently produced locally. It made his skin tingle and he couldn’t help but to allow it passage, curious to see what Arthur could do with it.

It seemed the alien was taking its time, loosening him up properly as bit by bit the hole was worked open, until suddenly— _finally_ —the thick end of the tentacle slid in with a wet glide.

Oh, well— _wow_ —that was… new.

New and weird and strange but not entirely unpleasant. Alfred swallowed, feeling his legs turn to jello at the heat encompassing his length and the warmth wriggling in his ass.

And then that damn tentacle pressed up right against his prostate, like it was exploring, and he saw fucking  _stars_.

The moan that left him was so loud and embarrassing that he felt his entire body go hot, but Arthur wasn’t letting up and before he knew it he was unable to do little more than thrust weakly into his partner, driven almost to mindlessness from the constant assault of pleasure. He bucked and, with a groan, he came, unable to hold back as his inner walls were ravaged, the tentacle fucking him as he jerked his semen into Arthur’s body.

Then he practically collapsed.

The alien was still hard beside him, yet that didn’t stop Arthur from grinning at him openly, pleased beyond what Alfred thought was truly appropriate. Still, that had probably been the best sex he had ever had and for that Arthur at least deserved to be satisfied.

Getting him off with a blowjob might not have been as spectacular, but, from the way the alien reacted, perhaps it might have been after all.

… Alfred wasn’t sure what he had swallowed when Arthur came, but it was sweet and days later he suffered no ill side effects, so it must have been harmless right?

Right?


End file.
